


Son of Hellmouth

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember the big blackout of 2003?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Hellmouth

"Buffy, this is insane." Giles stood on a rock, standing over his young friends. "And Willow, are you absolutely sure you're up to this?"

The witch looked up at him from her cross-legged perch at the side of the gaping hole, and sighed. "I think so, Giles. I know so. Ever since the spell with the scythe, I've been really confident. I can do it."

"Famous last words," he mumbled under his breath. "Buffy, this has been here for years without incident. Why are you so bound and determined to close it now?"

"Because I don't trust that the First is really gone. I don't trust that he won't find something else, some other way, to destroy the world." She crossed her arms with determination. "Spike died frying the Ubervamps, but that doesn't mean there isn't something else bad down there. I'm not leaving this thing open." She sat beside Willow and took her hands. "What do we do?"

Willow took in a deep breath. "I chant. You give me your strength. It's not active right now, so this should work." She looked up at Giles. "Sure you won't join us?"

"I think it's best I stand here and watch. Just in case you get into trouble, it's best I'm not in the circle."

Willow pouted. "Okay, spoil sport. But I'll be fine." She grasped Buffy's hands tightly. "Okay. Here we go."

"I'll let you know if I see any veins," Giles added.

Willow gritted her teeth and ignored him. When she looked at Buffy's encouraging smile, she began. "Forces of light, hear my plea. Forces of darkness, flee from me. With power of all that is holy and right, seal this Hellmouth, source of evil and spite. I call on all power from air and land, to seal this Hellmouth that invades Cleveland."

There was a faint grumbling, but the hole remained open. "Did it work?" Buffy asked. "It looks the same."

"It certainly does," Giles added, looking over the edge.

Willow lay on her stomach, resting her head on her fists, contemplating the hole. "Maybe it's an invisible seal. A demon zapper, like a bug zapper?"

Xander came over the hill. "Hey, guys. It's so weird. The traffic lights just went off in town, and all the people are coming out of the stores and onto the street."

Dawn came running after him, her transistor radio tight to her ear. "Guys. Guess what. The power just went off all over the place. Even up into Canada."

Giles glared at Willow, but she didn't notice him. "Shit."


End file.
